The present invention relates, in general, to the field of computer architectures incorporating multiple processing elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switch/network adapter port (“SNAP”) for clustered computers employing a chain of multi-adaptive processors (“MAP™”, a trademark of SRC Computers, Inc.) in a dual in-line memory module (“DIMM”) format to significantly enhance data transfer rates over that otherwise available from the peripheral component interconnect (“PCI”) bus.
Among the most currently promising methods of creating large processor count, cost-effective computers involves the clustering together of a number of relatively low cost microprocessor based boards such as those commonly found in personal computers (“PCs”). These various boards are then-operated using available clustering software to enable them to execute, in unison, to solve one or more large problems. During this problem solving process, intermediate computational results are often shared between processor boards.
Utilizing currently available technology, this sharing must pass over the peripheral component interconnect (“PCI”) bus, which is the highest performance external interface bus, commonly found on today's PCs. While there are various versions of this bus available, all are limited to less than 1 GB/sec. bandwidth and, because of, their location several levels of chips below the processor bus, they all. exhibit a very high latency. In low cost PCs, this bus typically offers only on the order of 256 MB/sec. of bandwidth.
These factors, both individually and collectively can significantly limit the overall effectiveness of the cluster and, if a faster interface could be found, the ability of clusters to solve large problems would be greatly enhanced. Unfortunately, designing a new, dedicated chip set that could provide such a port is not only very expensive, it would also have to be customized for each type of clustering interconnect encountered. This would naturally lead to relatively low potential sale volumes for any one version of the chipset, thus rendering it cost ineffective.